


Mail For You

by tact_and_impulse



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse
Summary: For the prompt "Tsubame, Yahiko, cheesy, message". Heavily influenced by one of KatouVanillia's comics, which are seriously adorable.
Relationships: Myoujin Yahiko/Sanjou Tsubame
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/588679
Kudos: 7





	Mail For You

“Hm? Kenji-chan?” Tsubame knelt down to the little boy’s eye level. He was wearing an overly big postal worker’s cap, and he had a little satchel slung around his shoulder. She wanted to melt. “You’re very cute.”

“He received the hat as a gift, from an old friend of Kaoru’s father.” Kenshin explained. The two of them seemed to be picking up groceries, as he was holding a basket of vegetables. “And lately, he has enjoyed delivering letters.”

Kenji snapped his hand to the brim of the cap, in an adorable salute. “Mail for you!” Then, he fumbled with the satchel, pulling the drawstrings apart and removing a small envelope. “Here you go!”

She made a show of bowing, before accepting it. “Thank you very much. Um, who’s it from?”

“Yahiko nii-chan!”

“Oh.” Her face warmed. Yahiko-kun was teaching right now, but he had thought of her.

“Also,” Kenshin smiled. “He told us that it would be better than Yutaro’s.”

Now, she felt even warmer. She didn’t ask for Yutaro’s flowery notes, but lately, she was the latest target of his attention. It would blow over soon, as it had for other girls, yet she was embarrassed.

Nervously, she opened the envelope. When she did, her eyes widened. She turned it over, and tiny yellow paper circles spilled into her palm. A smaller piece of paper also fell.

_Because we haven’t seen any fireflies lately._

That was true, they had been occupied with their respective responsibilities. Usually, she was so tired, she went straight to bed instead of enjoying the summer nights. These ‘fireflies’ were terribly cheesy, but she could have them even in winter.

Kenji’s question jolted her out of her reverie. “Do you have a letter?”

“Oh…not right now. But if you come back in an hour, I’ll have one for you to deliver. Okay?”

“Yes!”

As they walked off and she waved goodbye, she started thinking of how to reply. Suddenly, an hour seemed too short to think of a message that was just as precious.


End file.
